


Mutable

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargument drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Mutable 7/6/13. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“They are different words.”

“They are basically the same.”

“Not at all, Steven, not at all. Malleable is when you can change it. Metal is generally malleable if say, you hit it with my car! WATCH THE ROAD! Or when you set explosives off near it. You can heat it and mold it.”

“I know what malleable is. Would you watch the backseat driving? And, D, there are no brakes on your side of the car.”

“It’s MY CAR! … Mutable is when something is likely to change itself. Like a dream or a chameleon -PEDESTRIAN!”

“Why can’t you be mute-able?”


End file.
